Otras Vidas
by KaoruKiss
Summary: ¡¡ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 3! ¡Kaoru en su otra vida! ¿Quien seria? ¿Que seria? ¡¡Leanlo!
1. El Agujero

Si, ya lo se Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pertenece a gran sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Espero que quede bien pero no lo se es mi primer fict as que espero que les guste.**

**Bueno lo he hecho pequeño para ver como quedaba.**

**Bueno, no hay ningún Review que contestar así que...**

**Ahí va! Reviews porfa!**

1. El Agujero 

Por la poca luz que entraba por la persiana se podían ver varios muebles, una cama, un

armario, y una estantería. El suelo parecía estar enmoquetado. En la cama algo parecía

moverse. El bulto que se movía se levanto un poco y encendió una luz. Era una chica de pelo

azul muy oscuro, y largo, ojos color zafiro y vestía un pijama color verde oscuro. Con esa luz se dejaron

apreciar los detalles de la habitación. Las paredes eran de un color rosa suave, el suelo estaba cubierto

por una moqueta color rojo oscuro. Había una mesita y una luz encima y por ultimo unas cortinas de

color violeta semitransparentes.

**Chica:**_ "Que hora es?, las 6:17, jo Kaoru no desesperes tranquila ya llegara la hora de levantarse." _

Acto seguido la chica tranquila, después de estar media noche dando vueltas, consiguió dormir.

-------------- Sueño --------------

Estaba en un callejón oscuro. Una sombra se movía rápidamente detrás de ella, Kaoru aterrorizada

comenzó a correr.

**¿¿??: **EHH!!! TU ESPERA!!! VUELVE!!!

**Kaoru:** Yo!! Porque!!

**¿¿??: **NO HEMOS ACABADO NUESTRA PELEA!!!

**Kaoru:** Que!!?? Que pelea!!??

El hombre que la perseguía comenzó a correr mas rápido que ella y la cogió. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, un hombre pelirrojo la cogió en brazos y de un salto la llevo a la otra parte de la calle. Kaoru contemplo su ropa, llevaba ropa de samurai. Kaoru también contemplo a el hombre que la perseguía, era.... No, no, no podía ser...

**Kaoru: **Sano!!!

**¿¿??: **Usted le conoce?

**Kaoru:** Si. Y tu, quien eres?

**¿¿??:** Yo me llamo...

En ese momento todo se volvió turbio, no se oía nada.

-------------- Fin Sueño --------------

Kaoru despertó sobresaltada, estaba empapada de sudor. En ese momento se percato. Había algo en el suelo. Un Agujero? Que seria? Nunca lo había visto? No, nunca, se levanto y camino hasta tocarlo con su dedo...

En ese momento, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y ha hacer espirales de colores, luces por aquí, y por allá, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Sí, eso le parecía familiar. Era su sueño? No creía que los sueños fueran reales, pero mira, allí estaba en un sueño.

Comenzó a ver otra ver la silueta de Sano, Sano estaba extraño, no era el sano que ella tanto quería, (Como amigo ¬¬).Sano siempre había ido con ella a clase, la diferencia era que ella sacaba muy buenas notas, no como el. Sano era un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Kaoru: _"Esto es igual que el sueño pero es extraño, Por Kami! Que hago yo aquí!?"_

Sanosuke corría detrás de ella, como en su sueño, solo que ahora se podía decir que lo vea en directo y en gran resolución. (OOu). Kaoru siguió los pasos de su sueño y comenzó a correr, pero había algo que en su sueño no.

Kaoru llevaba un Kimono! Un Kimono precioso, era verde olivo, con hojas oscuras, y un obi, con diferentes tonos de verde. Se concentraba tanto en analizar SU kimono que se cayo. Fue entonces cuando Sano la atrapo, e intento darle un buen puñetazo, (Dios Mío! Que Sano que estoy haciendo!!!)

Pero, no Hubo oportunidad, porque una sombra Fucsia la recogió en brazos, Kaoru agradecida de que la hubiera salvado le dio un beso en el rostro ya que por su cara se podía distinguir que era un hombre.

Un hombre con una larga cabellera roja recogida en una coleta baja. Llevaba un Gi color Fucsia, el sueño se volvía diferente, especialmente porque ahora era real

**Ey! Que? Os gusto?**

**Piedad, por favor que es mi primer fict.**

**Bueno espero poder conseguir por lo menos 2 reviews en el primer capitulo. **


	2. Recuerdos

**REVIEWS! Porfi!!! justari-san Gracias por tus ánimos, te prometo que intentare actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pertenece al gran sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**

* * *

Y ahora vamos con el fict.**

2. Recuerdos

Kaoru cayo inconsciente en el suelo, ella ahora no sabia lo que pasaba, pero en aquel callejón Sano y aquel pelirrojo peleaban sin compasión. En menos de 15 minutos Sano ya estaba en el suelo. (Admiradores de Sano, en un futuro sera mejor, ya verán ¬¬).

Kaoru despertó, no estaba donde se había caído, estaba en un cálido futón, una mujer la miraba desde una silla, tenia el pelo largo y de color negro, los ojos color café, y los labios pinados color rojo oscuro. Kaoru se levanto un poco y vio que en el futón de al lado había un niño, tenia el pelo negro, en cabeza y dos de sus brazos tenia unas vendas manchadas de sangre. Kaoru al ver los vendajes le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo mas espantoso que había vivido en su vida. Se estremeció y comenzó a recordar.

-------------Flash Back-------------

La madre de Kaoru la llamaba para que subiera al coche. Kaoru solo tenia 6 años, bajo corriendo las escaleras, bajaba tan rápido que tropezó y cayo rodando por los escalones.

Kaoru: Mama!!! Mama!!! Mi rodilla!! -Dijo entre sollozos.

Madre (nadie sabe como se llama o): Kaoru!! - examino la rodilla de la niña- No es nada mi niña, venga vamos al baño y te curaremos ese rasguño, vale?

Kaoru y su madre se dirigieron a el cuarto de baño. Mientras en el coche el padre de Kaoru esperaba pacientemente.

Padre: _"Voy a llegar tarde a la reunión de las 10! Dios Kaoru date prisa!!"_

Kaoru ya curada y su madre bajaron las escaleras de la puerta de la gran mansión, abrieron la puerta de hierro forjado. Entraron al coche y se acomodaron.

Kaoru: Hola papá!

Padre: Buenos días. – dijo con un malhumor que no se podía ocultar.

Madre: Querido, que te pasa?

Padre: Ya llego tarde a la reunión.

Dichas estas palabras se abrocho el cinturón y se dispuso a salir de el aparcamiento. El camino fue muy bien. Pero al llegar a el cruce de delante de la oficina. Salió con tanta prisa que en medio de la carretera el coche fallo. El coche que venia en la otra dirección no tuvo tiempo de frenar y.... chocaron.

A partir de eso Kaoru no recordaba nada mas, excepto que al cabo de una semana le comunicaron que sus padres estaban muertos.

-------------Fin Flash Back-------------

Por las mejillas de Kaoru resbalaron dos enormes lagrimas, al recordar, las tripas se le revolvían.

La mujer de la bata se le acerco arrastrando la silla en la que anteriormente se había sentado en el futón de al lado.

¿¿??: Que te pasa? Te duele algo?

Kaoru: No...

Kaoru estaba desconcertada, esa mujer le hablaba como si la conociera, pero ella no la conocía de nada.

Kaoru: Y usted como se llama?

¿¿??: Jojojojo! – le salieron orejas de zorro- La pequeña perdió la memoria!? Jojojojo!

Kaoru: De que se ríe!

¿¿??: Bueno... – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Me llamo Megumi Takani, me reconoces?

Kaoru: _"MEGUMI! Pero si ella es la novia de Sano!" _– La verdad es que me gustaría salir a tomar el aire a la...

¿¿??: Megumi-dono! Como esta Kaoru-dono!?

Megumi: Bien Kenshin, no te preocupes por ella.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono! – dijo pasando por alto a Megumi, cosa que la dejo de piedra.- se encuentra bien?

Kaoru: _" Me hablan como si me conocieran, así que les seguir el juego." _- Bien, Gracias Kenshin.

Kenshin: Megumi-dono me dijo que, ella si conocía a ese tipo, al parecer, siempre venia a que le curara los puños.

Kaoru: Kenshin me gustaría tomar el aire.

Kenshin: De acuerdo Kaoru-dono.

Kenshin se despidió de Megumi y se dispuso a salir a la calle a dar un paseo con Kaoru.

Kaoru: Que!!?? Ya es de dia!!??

Kenshin: Si, señorita Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: Venga vamos!

Kaoru arrastro a un Kenshin con su cara de ORO ("ORO" Marca registrada U). Caminaron por la calle sin rumbo fijo, pero... GHRRR GHRRR...

Kaoru: Tengo hambre, Kenshin préstame dinero.

Kenshin: ORO! Si usted lleva su bolsita de dinero!

Kaoru puso una mano dentro de su obi, y saco una bolsita de dinero. La abrió, y la miro, tenia unos cuantos yenes, puso cara de preocupación, Kenshin, se angustio, a lo mejor no llevaba suficiente dinero y tenia que darle el suyo.

Kaoru cambio la carra y dibujo una enorme sonrisa es su rostro: BIEN!! VENGA VAMOS!! _"OH! No conozco ningún restaurante!"_ Kenshin, donde comemos?

Kenshin se estrello contra el suelo y puso cara de ORO, por fin pudo hablar: Al Akabeko, Al Akabeko.

Kaoru: Y donde esta eso?

Kenshin: Sigame Kaoru-dono.

Y ahora si, emprendieron su camino, rumbo fijo al Akabeko.

**

* * *

Que les** **pareció el segundo capitulo. Kaoru, sigue sin rumbo la historia siguiendo la corriente.**

**Bueno no hay nada mas que decir, (No cuento muchas cosas como autora jeje...).**

**Reviews y Adiós nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!**


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**

* * *

Ya puede enviar toda la gente reviews usuarios o no, (es que yo no sabia como se quitaba lo de solo usuarios) pero bueno , ¡Venga, Reviews!**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pertenece al gran sensei Nobuhiro Watsuki.o**

**justari - san : Gracias, tus ánimos me hacen ponerme ahora mismo a escribir.**

**Aika Glanley: Gracias a ti también, haré los capítulos mas largos, e intentare, actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo prometo! (me llevara un poco mas de tiempo alargar los capítulos pero lo haré, por vosotros )**

**_No dejen de enviar Reviews, yo nunca lo haria _( Marca registrada KaoruKiss)**

**Vamos con el fict!**

* * *

3. Nuevas Amigas.

Kaoru, iba al lado de Kenshin murmurando canciones, parecía estar muy contenta.

Kenshin se paro delante de unas puertas de bambú (no se exactamente de que son, pero creo que son de bambu con papel de arroz --u), las corrió y entro. Una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, se giro y corrió hacia ellos.

Camarera: OH! Bienvenidos sean, que van a tomar?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, que quiere usted?

Kaoru: Yo tomare un poco de Sake.

Kenshin: ¡Pero...! ¡¡Recuerde lo que paso la ultima vez que bebió Sake!!

Kaoru: Que paso?

Kenshin: Usted bebió demasiado y se durmió, luego no la podía despertar y la tuve que llevar en brazos hasta el dojo.

Kaoru: Mhh... ¡Baaahh! ¡Que mas da!

Kenshin: Buenoooo. Pues que sea un Sake y un té verde caliente, por favor ehhh..

Camarera: Tae, Tae Sekihara. Enseguida traeré las bebidas.

Tae se marcho corriendo y entro por una puerta que había al final del pasillo.

Mientras Kaoru y Kenshin conversaban.

Kenshin: Por favor, Kaoru-dono, intente no beber demasiado.

Kaoru (cantando, una canción): ¡¡No hay grillos en primavera!!

Kenshin: _"Bueno, si bebe demasiado la llevare en brazos, jeje."_

Kaoru: Kenshin, deja de decir estupideces (OwO puso una cara espantosa!)

Tick! Tick! Kenshin y Kaoru se acercaron a la ventana que había al lado de la mesa, empezaba a llover. Cada vez llovía con más intensidad.

Tae: OH! Esta lloviendo?

Kenshin: Si Tae-dono.

Tae: Iré a la entrada a entrar la mesilla de los anuncios.

Se giró y se fue corriendo, hacia la puerta, paro en seco y se volvió a girar cara a ellos.

Tae: ¡Si desean algo mas llamen a la otra camarera!

Kaoru: ¡Si Tae, tranquila!

A continuación, corrió la puerta y la volvió, a cerrar, al cabo de un instante, la puerta se volvió a abrir, no entro una Tae, sino ¡dos Taes! Ante la atónita mirada de Kenshin y Kaoru, una Tae, se volvió, y comenzó a hablar con la otra.

Tae 1: ¡Como se te ocurre salir con esta ventisca!

Tae 2: Lo siento Sae, bueno muchas Gracias.

Kenshin: ¡Tae-dono!

Tae 1: ¡Ya voy!

Corrió por el pasillo y se paro delante de la mesa de Kenshin y Kaoru. Los observo detenidamente, y comprobó sus caras.

Tae: Eehhh... ¡Oh! Ya lo entiendo. Lo siento, es mi hermana gemela se llama Sae Sekihara.

Kaoru: ¡Nos habias asustado!

Tae: ¡Sae, Sae! ¡Ven!

Sae salió de la cocina y llego donde su hermana, saludo a Ken y Kaoru, Tae intento hablar pero Sae tomo la palabra.

Sae: ¡Dios! ¡Tae llama a Tsubame! ¡Por la puerta de la cocina esta entrando agua! ¡Al parecer, hay un pequeño agujero en la puerta!

Tae: No crees que...

¿¿??: ¡Ahh!

Una chica salió corriendo de la cocina y se refugio detrás de Tae, Kenshin se puso en guardia, pero entonces vio por lo que la niña había gritado, agua, había agua por todas partes, el viento había hecho un gran agujero en la puerta, el viento entraba, era un viento frío, incluso algunas mesas, se fueron por el viento. Los clientes se fueron corriendo, incluso algunos le pusieron en el bolsillo del delantal de Tae y Sea unos yenes. Pero no todos se fueron, Kenshin y Kaoru seguían sentados allí, inmóviles, Kenshin por fin pudo reaccionar, cogió una mesa y salto camino hacia la puerta, ¡Eso era demasiado! ¡En dos puertas, dos agujeros! La idea de Kenshin funciono y en muy poco tiempo los dos agujeros estaban tapados y el restaurante completamente destrozado.

**

* * *

Siento mucho cortar de esta forma el capi, pero espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sigo diciendo lo mismo porfi ¡Reviews! Y repito a todo el que no este registrado, ya pueden mandar reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
